


Второй с конца, второй с начала

by Suoh



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Цуцуи очень хочет, чтобы в школе был клуб го





	Второй с конца, второй с начала

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на споконную Олимпиаду’18

Дел с Кагой лучше не иметь.

На самом деле Цуцуи лукавил. Он вполне мог представить себе обстоятельства, при которых присутствие Каги было бы в радость. Например, тот бросает клуб сёги, приходит в клуб го, и они выигрывают, ну, хотя бы первенство города. Или так: Кага перестает курить и цепляться к нему по мелочам, начинает прикладывать свои мозги в каком-нибудь безобидном направлении, и у них с Цуцуи обнаруживаются общие интересы или увлечения. Или…

Все эти сценарии были примерно одинаково невероятны, поэтому Цуцуи упрощал: дел с Кагой лучше не иметь.

Однако народу в клубе было мало, Шиндо горел нездоровым, прямо пугающим энтузиазмом, а место первой доски пустовало. Цуцуи мог поставить туда Шиндо, тем самым отдав партию, и сделать ставку на двух оставшихся. На себя и кого-нибудь еще. Но по отношению к Шиндо это казалось нечестным. Тот играл плохо, но уж очень азартно, и случайная победа на третьей доске вполне могла ему выпасть. Цуцуи чувствовал себя не в праве отбирать эти шансы.

Мысль сыграть на первой доске самому пугала. Соревнования школьных команд были далеки от профессионального го примерно так же, как далек воскресный кэтч-болл с отцом от бейсбольной мейджор-лиги, но играть на первой доске означало громко сказать: я лучший.

Пусть даже лучший среди нескольких любителей из средней школы. Цуцуи бы никогда не решился на это. Ни к чему не обязывающая вторая доска, зажатая между лидером и новичком, и такой же середняк напротив. Победа будет не героической, а поражение — не позорным.

Принципом «дел с Кагой лучше не иметь» однажды пришлось поступиться. Тогда на кону стоял клуб.

***

Цуцуи застегнул верхнюю пуговицу пиджака и хотел было поправить очки, но неосторожным движением смахнул их с носа. На пару секунд мир вокруг расплылся, как нечеткое фото. Очки не пострадали, Цуцуи нацепил их обратно, еще раз потрогал пуговицу под подбородком. В голову заползла совершенно неуместная мысль, что пуговицу с формы дарят на выпускном. Интересно, кому свою подарит Кага? И захочет ли вообще отдирать ее ради какой-нибудь девчонки?

Дверь в классную комнату была открыта — хотя бы стучать не придется. Почти все ученики были младшее родившегося в апреле Цуцуи на пару месяцев, но казались взрослее. Выше и как-то опытнее.

— Тебе кого? — спросила девочка с последней парты, заметив Цуцуи у входа.

Цуцуи замялся. Еще не поздно было сказать, что он ошибся дверью и что класс З-А ему в общем-то и не нужен, но:

— Мне бы Кагу Тецуо. Он сегодня здесь?

Девочка поджала губы, тем самым говоря все, что она думает о Каге Тецуо, и утвердительно качнула головой.

— Удивительно, но сегодня здесь. Первый раз на неделе появился, и ты его застал. — Она повернулась к окну. — Кага! Тут какой-то очкарик по твою душу.

На звук своего имени Кага обернулся и едва не упал с подоконника, но удивление на его лице быстро сменилось привычным нагловатым высокомерием.

— А, это всего лишь Цуцуи, — хмыкнул он, подходя ближе. — Я надеялся на кого-нибудь поинтереснее.

— Ну да, ты же у нас популярный, — вполголоса заметила девочка, равнодушно листая учебник. — Именно поэтому тебя обычно ищет или завуч, или кто-то из учителей, или вот… — Похоже, она не придумала, как необидно описать Цуцуи.

— Ну ее к черту, — это Кага обратился уже к Цуцуи напрямую. — Дура, — это уже к девочке.

Они вышли в коридор. Кага сложил руки на груди и всем видом продемонстрировал, что Цуцуи занимает его ценное время и что каждую впустую потраченную секунду придется возмещать. Из ворота пиджака Каги выглядывала рубашка радостной красно-желтой расцветки, на шее болталась цепочка, крашеные волосы лохматились надо лбом. Цуцуи пришло в голову, что со стороны они — он и Кага — напоминают хулигана и жертву. Дурацкая мысль не добавляла уверенности, но отступать надо было еще тогда, у двери, а сейчас оставалось только выпалить:

— Из всех, кого я знаю, ты лучший, — Цуцуи сглотнул, фраза неловко повисла на середине. Получилась то ли лесть, то ли признание. — Лучший игрок в го, — он заставил себя продолжить предложение.

— Не только из тех, кого ты знаешь, — усмехнулся Кага.

— Мы можем открыть клуб. Я получил разрешение, помещение нашел, но есть условие. Надо играть на турнире, три человека от школы, и я подумал, что ты мог бы…

— Ты мог бы, — отозвался в тон Кага. — Например, на хер пойти со своим клубом и своим го. Звать тебя в свой клуб я не буду, сеги не для таких неудачников, как ты, Цуцуи. Ищи себе подходящую компанию, и вместе залипайте на игры Тои-мейдзина, его сына и кого хотите еще.

Примерно такого ответа Цуцуи и ждал, слова его не задели.

— Ты можешь не вступать в клуб, я понимаю, что сёги нравятся тебе больше. Просто сыграй на одном турнире. На первой доске, ты же лучший. А взамен, — это становилось похоже на торг, — я буду месяц делать за тебя домашнее задание.

— По всем предметам? — Кага прищурился, ища подвох. — Погоди, что значит «за меня»? Вы идете по той же программе, ты и так будешь все делать. А я без проблем справлюсь и без тебя. Если я не ношу стекла, как ты, это не значит, что я тупой.

Что Кага не тупой, Цуцуи знал и так. Логическое мышление и хорошая интуиция есть у любого сносного игрока, будь это го или сёги. А еще у Каги было чутье игры и умение импровизировать — то, чего так не хватало самому Цуцуи. Гибкое, быстрое мышление Каги ограничивалось ленью и общим раздолбайством, но в настоящем смысле он был умен. И уверен в себе, поэтому печать второго номера ему не грозила. Цуцуи мог бы завидовать, не будь они такими разными во всем, начиная от крашеной макушки Каги и заканчивая чистыми белыми школьными тапочками Цуцуи.

Эта непохожесть привлекала. Цуцуи и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы взять в руки сигарету, влезть в класс через окно или прогулять занятия. В случае Каги проступки превращались в подвиги. К нему тянуло, хотя должно было отталкивать.

— Я знаю, что ты не глупый, Кага. Я поэтому и пришел. — Кага ждал аргументов. Аргументов у Цуцуи больше не было.

Поэтому он вытянулся, прижал руки к швам на брюках и поклонился. Спина под девяносто градусов, локти чуть согнуты. Это была личная, искренняя просьба, а личное в системе ценностей Цуцуи стояло выше доводов. На любое «за» всегда найдется «против», а на субъективное «нет» не может быть противовеса.

— Прошу тебя.

Разве что такой же личный отказ.

Цуцуи показалось, что в такой позе он стоял очень долго, но на деле прошло несколько мгновений. Кага опустился перед ним на корточки, заглянул в лицо снизу вверх и больно щелкнул Цуцуи по лбу. Щелчок отозвался в голове звоном.

— Ни-за-что, — раздельно произнес Кага, выделяя каждый слог. — Не в этой жизни и не в следующей, если ты вдруг веришь в перерождения.

Цуцуи не верил, и в словах Каги не сомневался. Тот был упертый и если решал что-то, то навсегда. Не забирал своего слова.

Когда Цуцуи выпрямился, Кага уже удалялся по коридору мимо своего класса. Было бы очень по-киношному, если бы тот сейчас выпрыгнул во двор из низких окон первого этажа, но Кага свернул к лестницам, и стало слышно, как он бежит вниз, минуя по несколько ступенек. Потом затихли и шаги. Цуцуи остался вместе со своей просьбой и без клуба. Один на второй доске.

Лоб саднило.

***

Как только они вышли из незнакомой школы, Цуцуи показалось, что ничего не было. Не было ни игр, ни Тои Акиры. Единственными доказательствами остались стоящие рядом Кага и Шиндо. События вокруг последнего развивались с удивительной быстротой. Цуцуи не мог объяснить даже сам себе, почему иногда неловкие ученические ходы Шиндо вдруг обрастали странным смыслом. Кага оставался невозмутимым. Похоже, свое самое серьезное поражение в го он уже пережил много лет назад и теперь играл как человек, которому нечего терять.

И играл все равно хорошо.

— Ну что, — ухмыльнулся Кага, когда Шиндо и его желтый рюкзак скрылись за поворотом, — получишь теперь свой клуб? Будете вдвоем с этим камешки переставлять?

— Получу, — согласился Цуцуи, не в силах сдержать улыбку. — Спасибо, Кага, ты здорово мне помог.

Кага сплюнул, показывая, как сильно нужна ему благодарность Цуцуи, но кончики ушей у него чуть порозовели. До светофора они дошли молча. Наверное, уже стоило попрощаться и разойтись, но Кага вдруг остановился, вытащил из заднего кармана пачку сигарет и протянул Цуцуи.

— Будешь?

— Н-нет, — Цуцуи растерялся. Со стороны Каги предложить закурить было почти вежливостью, равносильно рукопожатию или дружескому объятию.

Сам Кага закурил.

— Тогда, год назад, — внезапно начал он, — когда я послал тебя с клубом в первый раз. Я сам не понял почему, но послал. А теперь вдруг врубился: ты раньше вечно все искал, за кого бы спрятаться. Кого бы первым и ответственным сделать, чтоб самому быть вторым с конца и вторым с начала, вроде как и не при делах. Сейчас ты не боишься или меньше боишься. Я играл на первой доске просто потому, что я лучше, круче. А теперь у тебя есть клуб, в котором круче будешь ты.

Наверное, стоило поспорить с Кагой, сказать, что клуб был мечтой. Но возражать почему-то не выходило. В его словах было что-то неудобно-правдивое.

Кага растоптал окурок.

— Цуцуи Кимихиро, капитан команды неудачников, — Кага положил руку ему на плечо. — Попробуй как-нибудь сыграть на первой доске, это затягивает.


End file.
